1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a powered snowplow having a snow collecting auger and a snow blower, and more particularly to such a self-propelled snowplow which includes a wheel clutch lever and an auger clutch lever that are interlinked with each other and which also has an auger height adjusting handle for manually adjusting the height of the auger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some powered snowplows have a snow collecting auger disposed in front of a snowplow body and rotatable by an engine in the snowplow body for collecting snow. The collected snow is discharged through a shooter by a snow blower which is positioned behind the snow collecting auger.
The snow collecting auger is sometimes adjusted in height depending on the qualities of the snow and the surface conditions on which the snowplow is used. The height of the snow collecting auger is generally adjusted manually or hydraulically. A snowplow disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 63(1988)-110306, for example, makes auger height adjustments with both a manual control lever and a foot pedal Operation of the disclosed snowplow has to be interrupted while the height of the auger is being adjusted.